


Scattered Blossoms

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Disconnected One Shots, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Collection of disconnected one-shots. Each story they lived was as varied and vibrant as the blossoms that fell around them.





	Scattered Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Summary:_ The single remembrance of their love was all she had left.

_Suggested Listening:_ Spinning Song as performed by Lizz Robinett

**_Scattered Blossoms_ **

**Muse One:** Today's Sorrow

Kagome dipped her feet into the Sumida's cool stream. The currents rushed over her toes and created a small series of goose flesh that rose at its smooth contact. Winter had ended some weeks ago. The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom in an array of coral painted petals. This time last year they'd had so much to look forward to, but now... her mind trailed off. They'd known it was coming. His health could only have lasted so long. She was merely grateful that he had the strength to fight as much as he did.

His determination was something that she'd always admired. In the end, it carried them through the worst part of their lives. The space beside her felt cruelly empty—devoid of the warmth his presence always offered her. Kagome gently kicked her feet beneath the river's surface. This was the spot he'd pulled himself to with the last bit of his strength. He managed to hold on for so long and do the one thing he never thought he could.

The infant in her arms cooed softly. Her smile softened. She rocked the child and pressed her cheek against the side of her head. His one wish had been granted. In his struggle against his illness, he had been able to do the one thing he feared he never would. Their daughter gave a high-pitched giggle. Her arms flailed happily as her eyes lit up with excitement.

They'd known since they first suspected her pregnancy that he likely wouldn't live long enough to see their child being born into the world. As happy as they were to expand on their tiny family, that shadow of doubt had loomed over them like a black cloud in the rainy season. So he fought. He struggled every single day. Many times he could barely lift himself from his bed and would spend his days coughing until his voice gave out. Those were some of the most difficult times they'd ever gone through, but she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

In the wake of his persistence, he survived until the birth of their first, and only, child. Kagome smiled softly. He hadn't cared about gender. He hadn't cared a single second about carrying on his name. The only thing he wanted was to see his infant born into this world. Through all of his struggles, he managed to beat the odds and live long enough to do that much. The night she gave birth he'd been especially stubborn. He'd saved his strength for one last task. In the moments after their daughter entered the world, she was gently handed to her father. He'd cradled her so securely in his arms, as if afraid that his limbs would give out and that he'd drop her. Kagome remembered how tall his back looked that night when he left their tiny home. It reminded her of a time when he could still hold his blade in his hands; when he could still face down any opponent with the boldness that came with his personality. She missed him so dearly.

A trickle of water splashed up, flicking against their daughter's cheek. The girl gave a squeal of surprise, blinking rapidly and flailing her arms as if to try to wipe it. Kagome brushed her thumb over the infant's eye. Once cleaned of the river water, she leaned down to nuzzle her affectionately. The baby continued to giggle and coo, as if unaffected by the reason for their visit. It'd been exactly one year since the day Momo had been born. One year since the moment her husband has used the last of his life to lower their daughter into the Sumida River*. From what their neighbor had told her later, he'd held their child as if she were the most precious person in the world. And to them, she absolutely was.

Momo was all that they had left of their love. She was the last thing that existed to remind her of the life she once shared with the man who'd fought so hard for her. Kagome lifted her feet from the river. In the hours that passed their daughter's birth, her husband died in his sleep. The tuberculosis finally taking him from their world. Her arms tightened subtly over the girl. One year had passed so quickly. She hadn't much time to grieve with a newborn depending on her. Now, she could at least give herself this much.

The young woman lifted her feet from the river. She tucked them under herself before standing from the ground. Momo tousled with the loose strands of her hair. Emerald eyes glinted brightly beneath the afternoon's sun. She had so much time ahead of her. The world was such a big place. She was certain that she could find her happiness anywhere she looked. Her father would've felt the same way. Holding the child more securely, she placed her palm over the back of her head and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. He couldn't give her affection anymore. He couldn't hold her anymore. But she could give her daughter twice the love in his absence.

Kagome turned back to cast a clouded glance at the river's placid surface. Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to see his efforts first hand. She tried to smile. Words so familiar formed at the tip of her tongue but as they slipped out, so to did a twin trail of tears.

"I love you, Souji."

**A/n:** This was a response to a daily prompt in a forum that I was in. Partially inspired by a longer idea that I'd had but we'll see if it gets put in later. XD

**Child Birth – While men were usually barred from the birthing room, it was the father's responsibility to give the child its first bath. This was usually done in a river.


End file.
